


Still I Keep My Love For You

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: Based on a dream I had some months back.





	

Jareth stared back at his reflection critically. A gloved hand reached up to primp his hair, another wiping away a smudge of eyeliner. He took a deep breath, looking himself over again. He liked the blue suit, but perhaps he should've just dressed casually...

Within moments, Jareth was undressing and rifling again through his immense wardrobe.

After some sighs, and some colourful language, Jareth was then bedecked in a pair of tights, a matching blouse, and his usual knee high boots. He once again looked at the mirror, despising the red flush he saw upon his cheeks. "Idiot..." He whispered before drawing himself up to his full height.

When he finally mustered up the courage to leave the castle, Jareth waited at the agreed upon spot - the middle of the hedge maze.

He felt that troublesome blush prickle his cheeks again, and huffed. He knew he should've been fashionably late—

"Jareth..?" His heart skipped a beat when he heard that voice.

Slowly, Jareth turned around. "Sarah." She was smiling, her hand outstretched. After lingering a moment, he took it, surprised at the way his heart fluttered when she squeezed his hand.

"I missed you." Her smile grew. "And I brought food." Sarah then held up a basket.

Jareth lost track of time, and then reordered it. He lost count of how many times the sun set before he pulled it back into the sky. They talked for hours, and joked, and Jareth let himself become lost in the moment. He let himself smile for the first time in years, and ignored the prickling heat when it reached the tips of his ears.

Jareth stood, a hand reaching down. "Walk with me." Sarah grabbed his hand, hoisting herself onto her feet. Before Jareth could object, one of her arms had slid around his waist, the other making itself comfortable upon his chest.

"Anywhere." She hummed.

Jareth felt something in him waver before firmly ignoring it. The sky was now an inky black, and peppered with stars. Sarah smiled as Jareth explained all of the constellations, giggling at the stories the goblins believed written in the sky.

"Never thought you could be so romantic, Goblin King." Sarah chuckled. Jareth pursed his lips, looking away. "But I like it." Jareth chanced a bashful look. "I like you. Jareth." One of her hands reached up, her fingertips ghosting over a sharp cheekbone before Jareth was pushing it away.

"Don't spoil it." Jareth whispered, making to walk away. Sarah grabbed his wrist giving him a serious look.

"Jareth." The Goblin King winced. "Jareth, just let me do this for you."

"I never should have—"

"The goblins will never know." She drew closer. "No one has to know..." Jareth bit his lip, weighing up his options. "I won't tell anyone..." The King then nodded, unable to look her in the eye.

The cool night air disappeared around them, replaced instead by the warmth of Jareth's private chambers. Jareth couldn't find the words to protest as Sarah pushed him backwards and towards the bed. He could barely hear the crackle of the fireplace, the blood in his ears thumping.

"Let me do this for you." Jareth nodded weakly, and Sarah clambered on top of him. His hands were quick to settle on her thighs. "I never should have left." Hot tears rolled down Jareth's face. "I should've stayed." He looked away as Sarah's thumbs wiped his tears. "I'll never leave again."

His hands gripped her tighter. "Please—"

"Jareth, I love you." She nudged his nose with her own, cradling his tear streaked face. "Let me prove it." Jareth's lip wobbled, and finally he nodded.

When he felt the barest touch against his lips however, the glamour disappeared, and Sarah's beautiful face was replaced instead by a goblin.

He'd lost track of time. Thirteen hours with her— but it hadn't been her. He'd known all along, and still Jareth had pretended. Because if he could just have another chance with her, maybe—

"Get out." He whispered.

"You're a great catch, my lord..! She'll come back, I just know it—"

 **"Just leave me..!"** Jareth let out a choked sob, rolling over. When he heard the door behind him snap shut, the rest of the tears fell.

**Author's Note:**

> *prepares for a flood of hate comments* >w>


End file.
